1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool with a tool position compensating apparatus and a contact detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional machine tool provided with a tool position compensating apparatus, a tool holder incorporates a movable engaging member extending externally therefrom and a tool position compensating mechanism for transmitting movement of the engaging member to a cutting tool to adjust the radial position of the cutting tool. In order to move the engaging member inwardly relative to the tool holder, a drive device is provided on a stationary part. This drive device has to be operated several times to adjust the tool position by a required amount. Accordingly, it takes a long time for a tool position compensation. Furthermore, in order to move the engaging member several times, a one-way clutch has to be incorporated in the tool position compensating mechanism, which disadvantageously results in a complicated construction.